


s03e08 The Merger – alternate final scene

by lai_lina



Series: Different alternate scenes to get to JAM earlier [4]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Episode: s03e08 The Merger, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lai_lina/pseuds/lai_lina
Summary: Pam and Jim are talking in the parking lot, finally being honest to one another.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Series: Different alternate scenes to get to JAM earlier [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	s03e08 The Merger – alternate final scene

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please post a comment to give your feedback!   
> Apologies if some phrasing is weird, I am not a native English speaker and this is one of my first fan fictions.

Pam and Jim are talking in the parking lot. 

“What’s up?” asks Pam. 

“Oh nothing, I just feel bad, like things were a little weird today or something...” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s been hard moving on but... I just think I should tell you that I’m sort of starting to see someone.” 

“Oh, well you’ve definitely been missed in the office, I mean, I’ve missed you.” 

Jim gives her a suprised look so she continues. 

“I’ve definitely enjoyed being alone and free to do whatever I like. I even went to a date but that’s because Kelly kinda forced me into it...” 

“Oh yeah I heard about that.” 

“Really? Oh yes Michael mentioned it. Well what I’m trying to say is that when we spoke the other night I realised how much I’ve been missing you and I was so excited to hear you were coming back! But I guess I may be too late and you’ve already moved on.” 

“Pam, you said we’re friends.” 

“I know. I was engaged, I could not imagine us together.” 

“Do you mean things have changed?” Jim asks, with an expectative look. 

“Now I’d be happy to hang out more, but I understand if I’m too late.” 

“Are you asking me out, Beesly?” 

“I am actually, for the second time today.” 

“Oh yeah I said no… I felt like it was too early maybe… but I’d definitely go grab a drink now if you’d like to. I haven’t really started dating this girl so I guess you’re right on time”, says Jim, grinning. 

“Great, let’s meet at poor Richard’s in 10!” Pam says, with an even larger smile. 

Jim goes in his car and calls Karen back to tell her he isn’t feeling like getting a drink anymore. Of course she is disappointed but he tells himself it’s better this way. He was about to start something that would probably have gotten them nowhere.


End file.
